Down by the Water
by ohsweetmarie
Summary: Just started of as a little something between Bellarke, but erupted into a full story. After the pair realising how they feel about each other but not yet admiting it they end up in more danger. Being thrown into what seems like a new world they need to stick together in order to remain alive, sane and even human. Hoping that somewhere amongst the madness they can be together.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey, this is my first 100 fic. This is honestly just a little random thing I did because I really really don't want to start doing my washing. I hope you like, thought I would share _

Clarke sat by the side of the lake, the water dancing in between her toes as the mud and rocks slightly dug into the skin of her claves. Her trouser legs stopped, rolled up above her knees allowing the cold, still liquid to seep into the blond's skin. It took her mind of everything, especially the last conversation with Finn. After everything she has been through, including trying to help the 100 survive, she feels so stupid for her mind to be worried about boys and relationships but she can't help it.

Too busy scorning herself she didn't hear the rustle of the leaves or the twigs snapping under the heavy weight of the older dark-haired boy coming towards her. It wasn't until he was literally sitting shoulder to shoulder with her that she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Bellamy. She knew that if he was here with her it only meant one thing, business.

"What's up? Has the grounders returned?" Clarke asked voice full of determination as if she was constantly ready for battle.

Bellamy just smiled at her and proceeded to take off his socks and shoes. "Nothings up, I was just patrolling the grounds when I saw you, Thought I would join you." He rolled up his trousers so that they sat identical to Clarke's.

"What's up with you though?" Bellamy stared at her, he always saw Clarke completely in control so he knew straight away when something was wrong.

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Try me."

The girl opened her mouth as if she was about to say something then stopped. Why would she tell him of all people? He would just tease her and think she was ridiculous and Bellamy Blake was the last person she could look inferior and 'just a silly little girl' to. They were equal, leaders. She wasn't going to jeopardise what they have built because of a crush.

At her silence, Bellamy took a guess "Finn?"

Eyes wide in shock or maybe embarrassment, Clarke couldn't decide, she finally looked at him. His bright white teeth were flashing and a breathy laugh tickled her ears. They were sitting that close. She didn't know why but this relaxed her, so with a smirk she replied "That obvious, huh?"

"I would say so, Princess."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? It suits you." He nudged her shoulder.

She laughed but didn't reply; the pair just looked at each other and smiled. Bellamy was really attractive, she thought, his dimples were deep and his freckles shone in sun.

Bellamy realise they have been staring for far too long snapped away. "Tell me about it? I thought everything would be perfect with you two."

"Why?" She hadn't meant for her tone to be so demanding but she was confused.

"Just assumed, considering Finn and Raven are…you know-"Bellamy drags his finger across his throat.

Clarke looked towards her toes again as if she was mesmerized the way they belonged in the water "He told me he loves me."

The feeling that he has just been punched in the stomach was a feeling Bellamy couldn't quite explain. What Clarke just said meant nothing to him; he didn't care about her and Finn.

"And you love him too?" his voice seemed a little like he was trying too hard to be nonchalant.

"No." The pain in his stomach disappeared

"Well I don't know," Clarke continued "I've never really felt this way about someone, I have never really been the romantic type and I always thought I never would but that night I spent with him-" She trails off thinking the time in her and Finn's secret place. Bellamy's heart was in the pit of his stomach and he hated it. He was so irritated that this got to him.

"-But he lied, he was with Raven. And plus this isn't the time to start anything now really? My main priority is to what is left of the 100 and make sure it's safe for the ark to come to Earth. Not worrying about the next time Finn is going to lie to me." Clarke sighed

Bellamy didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but it wasn't his place or right to say so he just went "You're right. You have other priorities but Clarke, look at what you have achieved already. You should at least enjoy the rewards here on Earth" He grabbed her and forced her to look at him

"It's a scary thought but what happens if we are never safe? And you missed out on all these opportunities that you might not have again. You are the most fearless person I know but what scares you most is falling in love and having a bit of fun? That is what is stupid. Go for it. Don't worry about it, do what you want to do and that means what we are fighting for stands for so much more and it makes the struggles worth it."

His hand still on her face, her eyes still on him "You're right," she says.

Then his cocky grin returns as he begins to stand up "When am I wrong, Princess?"

She kicks up and splashes him, soaking him from head to toe. In retaliation he swoops down and picks her up by her waist threatening to throw her in the water.

"No! No! Bellamy, I'm Sorry!" She squeals through her laughter. He stands for a moment in a mock train of thought before deciding to put her down in front of him, the water nipping at the bottom of her trousers.

"I'll be good to you this one time, considering I'm just a much better person that can rise above these silly games,"

Clarke goes to hit the cocky man but slips in the wet mud beneath her, she reaches out and grasped onto the sleeve of Bellamy's jacket and he wrapped an arm around her waist as her face came crashing into his chest. All laughter was gone and what the pair expected to be awkward, tense atmosphere turned into a calm sensation.

She looks up at him and he's staring again. The thought of kissing her appears so suddenly in Bellamy's mind, as sudden as it was intense. She is perfect, innocent yet insanely strong and brave. The only woman as stubborn as him, the only one that can make him change his mind. He jokes about her being 'the princess' but really she's so much more. She's a Queen.

We wouldn't be here without her and she should be happy.

"Do you follow your own advice?" She asks, her voice quiet and soft "Do you do anything you want?"

Not missing a beat he lies "Yes." Then breaks away from her and starts to walk away.

He lies as he never kissed her, even though he desperately wants to and he lies because he craves to tell her everything he thought and doesn't.

He lies because he knows he's not good enough and she is, even if she refuses to admit it to herself, in love with Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Yes I did this second chapter because I couldn't leave it like that. Might do a third but I'd be lying if I told you I knew where this was going but ill play it by ear/year (ive never known what one it was so if a kind someone can tell me that'll be smashing thank you! Hahaha) _

Clarke just stands there, unsure at what had just happened. His smell still swam around her and kept her warm as he walked away. He smelt of burning wood with a hint of something she couldn't quite place, but it was his smell. She knew it because she knew him and she knew he was lying, even despite the short time that has passed since they met.

Why he was lying was another thing she couldn't quite place, he seemed like such a carefree guy that did whatever no matter who was hurt in the process.

She treaded through the water, careful not to slip now that there was no one to catch her, to the banking where her stuff lay. She wiped her feet and legs dry with the sleeves of her jacket and put her shoes and socks back on.

Clarke was irritated by Bellamy's statement. Why would he tell her to do something he wasn't prepared to do for himself? He's playing her.

"That boy talks in riddles sometimes, I swear." She said out loud as she heading back to camp, unsure if she is even ready to face Finn.

The route she chose to take was the long way, trying to clear her head of the weird thing that just happened with Bellamy.

It was lunch when she arrived back and he was the first she noticed, obviously. The tall boy was one again doing his leadership duties of rationing out the food that we had left. Deep in routine: handing a "plate" out, small conversation then onto the next person, He only looked up when she entered with that small grin tearing at his lips. His soft lips.

Clarke closed her eyes as the observation came to her, dismissing it on her having too much sun already this morning.

"Hey! You want some Clarke?" He roars, causing her eyes to snap back open.

"No, I'm good. I'm not hungry, I just need to lie down for a bit."

"You're not ill, are you?" This wasn't from Bellamy. The voice was closer and softer, yet still as familiar.

"Finn, Hi," she turns to face the boy, who is not much taller than she. Her voice is weak and nervous. What is wrong with you? Snap out of it. Scorning herself seems to become a habit recently. "No, I'm good just need to get out of the sun for a bit."

Clarke just looks at Finn, just like she did with the other boy down by the lake but this time is different.

Anger starts to tug at her as realisation starts to set. Bellamy is wrong. She isn't scared to jump into things with Finn, it's more than that. Clarke does what she wants and knows that, she doesn't need reassurance from him that she is allowed to and how dare he expect that she needs it.

Without saying another thing she storms towards Bellamy, grabs his arm and leads him out of the way of listeners. "Woaah, hey hey hey! Where we going? Sorry Princess, maybe a quickie later but I have a job to do."

"Shut up." Bellamy does, he can see that she is angry. His mind flicking through the last couple of hours thinking how he could have possibly upset her but after cringing a few times and some of his thoughts nothing springs to mind.

"I'm not scared." That's all she says

"Good."

"Good. I could easily tell Finn I love him if I wanted to."

"Great, go tell him then." Still pretty confused as why she is still so angry at him

"That's the thing, what happens if I don't want to and you just assume that I do? You can't dictate what happens in my life like you want to do on this mission."

"This is why you are angry?" He laughs yet not a humorous one; he is starting to get angry as well. Is this really what she thought he meant back at the lake? "Seriously Clarke, I really don't care about whatever is going on with you and Finn, I really don't. You looked like you needed a friend and that you were confused and I thought that I might be able to help. I don't dictate what ever is happening with the group; I thought we had an understanding. It's not just me, its not even just us. We look after each other and that's it. Whatever is going on with you, sort it. This isn't life back on the ark, you're on earth now."

He turned to walk away having said everything he felt but it was obvious Clarke wasn't going to stop there.

"I didn't ask for your help, I-"

"Everybody need help sometimes, doesn't make you less brave or less of a leader." Bellamy interrupted; he wanted this to be over. He really did not want to argue with Clarke, he had already wasted too much time after they landed doing that.

"If you don't care then why bother to help?" Clarke really was stubborn, she was just like him.

He just stared at her, unsure if this was a trap or not. It always amazes Bellamy how she seems to be the only one that can back him into a corner, make him lose a fight or lost for words. Clarke on the other hand just didn't truly know why she was arguing with him. It was like she was pushing him more, wanted to know what the man really thought. It was true that they respected each other but that only makes Clarke's anger towards Bellamy's approval of her choices even more confusing.

"What do you want from me? Clarke, Why are you this pissed?" Bellamy's voice was soft, almost defeated showing how much he wanted to just forget about this.

The blond just stared back at him clearly caught out by that question. He really wished she would stop staring at him like that.

She wished he would stop staring at her like that. She has noticed him doing it frequently and how when his deep brown eyes catches her blue ones her breath catches a notch at the back of her throat.

Clarke then releases a chuckle as she realises what she is truly in fear off. It's not love or having fun, or even taking a chance with Finn like Bellamy assumed but in fact it's him. It's Bellamy. For a girl who is always in control it scares her how she can never explain the way she is around him, she can never explain the deflating feeling she gets when it seems to be he is only interested in speaking to her because of business. She is also scared of losing his respect, in fear that he will never see her as an equal because she needs him like she has never needed anybody.

"I'm not scared." This makes her smile, just the irony of the statement against her thoughts.

Not returning the smile he repeats "Good."

He turns away again so that Clarke doesn't see the grand grin that appears on Bellamy's face when she tells him " And I'm totally not in love with Finn either."

"Good." He says before he returns to the rest of the group.

Good. Clarke thinks, because now she knows for sure it's true. She's not in love with Finn because he has never made her feel the way she feels when she's with Bellamy.

_Seriously I love love love reviews so much. I love hearing what you honestly think about my work and helping me improve so if you have the time i would really appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Right okay, I honestly have no idea where this came from. I know I said that about the last chapters but this is just something else. It's set after the finale (sorry I watched it a while ago and can't remember everything so if anything is non-canon-y just pretend it is) and I was just going to make this a whole different new story but I like how we have the background of how Bellamy and Clarke feel about each other in the previous chapters. Anyway enjoy the ride._

* * *

Despite knowing that hysteria and panicking wasn't going to do anyone any good, Clarke still screamed and rattled on the pristine white door in hope that it might cave and release her. Monty's face resembled the fear she felt. She also felt relieved, confused, fatigued and angry all at once, not to mention the worry that created the pool of tears covering her eyes like blankets.

Overwhelmed by it all she broke. She turned easily sliding her back against the door until she fell to the ground, her knees to her chest as she cocooned them in her arms.

Clarke needed to calm down, deep breathes before she really evaluated her surroundings but she couldn't do it. She couldn't force herself to look up as her thoughts grew deeper into what she now calls home. If she concentrates hard enough she could even smell the wood burning, her favourite smell, or hear the birds calling too each other in the morning. Most of all she thought about the barks on the trees and the way they felt, it had always fascinated her the way that they grew, their scars and history already born with them. She breathed deeply as she imagined her soft fingertips grazing the rough bark, trying desperately to figure out the message it is truly hiding. The girl looked at her fingers then she missed the dirt that used to be trapped under her fingernails and even the growing callouses she used to have because of knotting too many ropes. She was too clean. She knew she was no longer on earth, this was an ark.

She looked up and was greeted again with the spotless white room, everything perfect and almost untouched. It didn't even look real for a moment, even the ark wasn't this sterile.

"Where am I?" She shouted, even though she knew nobody can hear her, just like she couldn't hear her friend Monty.

Clarke was back on the bed when she awoke and she knew instantly that she wasn't alone. Instinct forced her to grab under her pillow for the knife she normally had back at the camp but again reality hit when she knew she wasn't there. The woman who was perched on the edge of Clarke's bed was small and rounded with a long, slim nose that held a small pair of square spectacles. Her young face confessed that she was no older than 30. The woman didn't flinch at all at Clarke's sudden movement as if she was expecting it.

"Hello, Ms Griffin. My name is Isabelle Rosebrook and I'm a researcher here at the facility. We've been watching you and I must say we have been awfully impressed."

Clarke just laid her back against the wall, trying to distance herself from this Isabelle as far as she can. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start and the fake smile that was plastered on the researchers face was enough to make anyone distrust her.

"What's the facility and what do you want with us?" Clarke said in a voice she doesn't recognize as her own, it's too small and weak to be hers.

"The founding members of this research facility build this large underground bunker, able to stand even under nuclear attacks. Only the best scientists around the world were involved and we hope to create a better and safer world for us to live in. We are obviously the descendants of the survivors of that fatal time but we still carry on the work they started." Isabelle looks down and clasps her hands, smile dropping from her face. "It's just taking a lot longer than we hoped that it would."

There was a pause but not a long one before she cheerily looked up at Clarke, big grin and all. "But that's where all of you come in," The woman is so excited Clarke could have sworn that she bounced the bed a tad.

"All of the sky-people are completely human, not at all affected-"

"Sky-people?"

"Yes." Isabelle's lip grew tight, obviously irritated by Clarke's interruption "That's your group, the 100-"

"There are no longer 100 of us." Clarke solemnly interjected again.

The look on Isabelle's face could have killed. "Wouldn't you like to know everything?"

Clarke nodded, she needed to find everyone and get out of here but how was she going to manage to do that if she didn't even know what 'here' was.

"None of the sky-people have any nuclear damaged DNA, yet you are all still human and not some space creatures."

Clarke screwed her face up at that, of course they are humans. This Isabelle was really getting on her nerves; she hated the way the tone of the conversation was so patronising like Isabelle was actually trying to speak to an illiterate space monkey.

"We need to run some tests, we need to study your DNA and try to manipulate it into the rest of the population in hope that it can repair some of the damaged cells that has been passed on from generation to generation."

"I thought you said everyone in this…facility?" Clarke asked trying to remember what the actual name of the place where she was, after a nod from Isabelle she continued "was protected by the nuclear waste? How can their cells and DNA be mutated by something that they were protected from?"

Isabelle took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She may as well have been talking to a space monkey. Clarke wanted to punch something, hating the way was over reacting Clarke stupidity.

"Of course we are still going to be affected, nuclear waste still absorbs into soil and the ground and we have leakages in the past. Luckily not enough to wipe out the rest of our population but still enough to alter the way we are and how we look and how we think. The list is endless, to point where many believe that we are no longer entirely human." The researchers voice is choked with emotion, obviously having been through a lot but not entirely oversharing, making Clarke relax a bit. If this is all true then there is a reason as to why Isabelle's social skills aren't the greatest. Something comes to mind for Clarke that help her understand and more importantly believes what she's just been told.

"They…" She isn't sure how to describe them, they certainly wasn't men. "Things. In the mountains that eat people, they were…?"

Clarke treads carefully not fully understanding what she is trying to say but also just trying to keep the horrible memories erupting to the surface.

"Yes, they were human. They were among us but their brain cells deteriorated contorting in what they thought was right and wrong, making them crazy. Making them non-human and forcing us to banish them to the mountains in hope they will never hurt anyone ever again." Greif was clearly paining the woman and Clarke couldn't help feel for her, they things used to be like them, for all Clarke knew one of them could have been Isabella's friend before their cells broke down. She decided to change the subject quickly.

"What about the Grounders? Who are they?"

"What's a grounder?" Isabella's face showed sincere confusion reminding Clarke that 'Grounders' was a term the 100 came up with.

"Oh, the other human's here with us?" Not entirely sure the best way to put it, Clarke attempts.

"You mean Anya and her followers? Her great grandparents didn't agree with the work we are doing, thought it was 'unethical' or 'just de-evolution' or something which is ridiculous because what we are doing with these experiments is the future, we are helping people and getting the population back to normal."

Clarke noticed the way she spoke with such pride and animation and realised how much this means to her, she remembered the way her mother used to get when she found new medicines or a faster way to help people and she understands.

"Anyway they started sort of an uprising kind of thing and rebelled, decided they wanted to live of the land instead of sterile equipment and vitamins. Can you believe that?" Isabelle scoffed.

Clarke could believe that because it is what she wanted. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to back on the land with everyone.

"So we will start doing the test as soon as possible, we wanted to begin with you and a Mr Blake? As we feel that the two of you were the most dominant personalities in the group and we want to understand what makes you chose the choices that you do. Test your pure human instinct really, which is exciting because we haven't seen that in about 100 years."

Clarke just stopped listening after she heard Bellamy's name, her heart was in her throat and her stomach was in knots. He's here and they are testing on him?

"Bellamy?"

"Oh yes, he came a day or so after you arrived and we welcomed him and the others that accompanied him."

It was Clarke's turn to scoff. Yeah, just like you welcomed me she thought. She needed to see him, make sure he was okay, her desire to find her friends just grew insanely rapid after hearing he was here.

"Where is he?"

"He is in the lab the now."

Clarke felt sick to her stomach, he was in the lab. He was an experiment, he was nothing and very soon she will be too. They will both be nothing.

* * *

_I know, I know no Bellamy but I have already started the next chapter and it's there reunion and their feelings on all this 'facility' business. So basically all Bellarke stuff next time to make up for the lack off in this one. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Even if you think its rubbish, I don't mind _


End file.
